PDA
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Public Display of Affection. A play on the song PDA from backstreet boys. warning: yuri alert.


**PDA**

_Song from Backstreet Boys, I own nothing._

_Intimacy scene fresh from my dreams, a triple X movie scene_, Mikoto opened her eyes and got up and get dressed. _I could care less about being seen, a higher self esteem if you're on me?_ She walked out and rode her jet black Bentley straight to a certain busty chef's house. _Ain't that the way it's supposed to be?_ Mai was waiting outside of her quiet home as her parents were yet to get up, as soon as Mikoto pulled up she hopped right in and off they went. _I say baby, do you think? Sugar so sweet should rot my teeth, but instead it just rotten me. Yeah, spoiled crazy_, Mikoto could only grinned as they headed for Shinjuku for a little shopping.

_Public display of affection_, they held hands as they headed into the elevator to go down to the underground shopping mall. _Gotta make 'em_, Mai had a mischievous grin as she pulled the taller girl down for a quick kiss. _Pointing in my direction_, Mikoto chuckled as the people around them stopped and stared. _Watch me, watch me_, Mai put Mikoto's arm over her shoulder as she slipped her arm around the girl's waist as they continued to walk and ignored all the staring and whispering. _Public display of affection makes them wish they had it this way. _The young couple laughed as they saw their friends not far away waiting for them, a few of them blushed while the others looked at them with envy.

_We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movie. Kissin' and touchin' with my hands all over your booty. Wherever it is, we is, I love you truly…_ Mikoto was grabbing at Mai's behind while Mai was talking to the others, as she's busy talking to Mai's neck to pay attention to anyone else. _Your PDA hey, hey, I want your PDA. Your PDA, hey, hey, your PDA hey, hey, I want your PDA._ Before long, Mai had to excused herself from their friends and quickly dragged Mikoto toward the restroom for a little reprimanding as to not be overly affective in front of the others.

oOo

_Remember at the beach we brought the sheets, we were harassed by police._ Months prior, the two were having a little downtime at the beach in Okinawa and they were getting hot and heavy that the police had to ask them to leave. _Good thing we didn't go too deep. Everywhere we be, the passion in me just screams. I just need you in my reach, baby, your suspense can be intense. It got me convinced, oh yeah, you're the fingers to my instrument._ They ended up heading back to the hotel and Mikoto had to stop and talked to a blonde that was asking about a place in Osaka. Mai got jealous and wouldn't let the other girl near her for the rest of the day, but by evening, Mikoto finally put on the puppy face and got Mai to relent to let her into the bedroom.

_Public display of affection,_ Mikoto laughed when they bumped into their friends who happened to be there working on a construction project (Haruka with Yukino). _Gotta make 'em,_ Mai couldn't help but teased the other two as she asked Mikoto for a kiss on the lips, to which the other girl happily complied. _Pointing in my direction_, Mikoto scanned the small restaurant to only be amused at all the eyes staring at her table. _Watch me, watch me_, Mai placed her hand on Mikoto's thigh and moved upward, pushing the short up with it. _Public display of affection makes them wish they had it this way._ Mikoto leaned over to growl at the busty woman before nibbling at her earlobe. Haruka and Yukino both blushed and looked away, even the easily angered Haruka couldn't find words to yell at the couple as that would only drawn more attention to them.

_We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movie  
Kissin' and touchin' with my hands all over your booty. Wherever it is, we is, I love you truly. Your PDA hey, hey, I want your PDA. Your PDA hey, hey, I want your PDA. Your PDA, hey, hey, your PDA hey, hey, I want your PDA._ No matter where they go, the two were inseparable though they spent the rest of their vacation locked behind their hotel room.

oOo

_From the lobby to the patio,_ they started kissing at a hotel's lobby and moved their make out session all the way to a cabin they rented for a few days in Hawaii. _Girl, you're so crazy,_ as soon as they got inside the cabin and the lock to the door clicked. Mikoto make quick works of Mai's clothes and they didn't have time to make it to the bed when she got Mai seeing stars. _And we so compatible,_ Mikoto looked over at Mai as the two shared a cup of tea together in their bedroom and Mai was still without her clothes on.

_From the Starbucks to the Navajo,_ they went on a tour and missed out on most of it because they can't keep their hands off of each other, even Mai couldn't control the hungry beast that's her girlfriend. _And we so compatible,_ the two went skydiving together, watching a basketball game but left half way into the game for something for more interesting.

oOo

_We'd be at the club, the restaurant, the grocery store or the movie. Kissin' and touchin' with my hands all over your booty. Wherever it is, we is, I love you truly. Your PDA hey, hey, I want your PDA. Your PDA, hey, hey, I want your PDA, I want your PDA. Your PDA, hey, hey, I want your PDA. I, I, I want your PDA, Your PDA, hey, hey, I want your PDA, I want your PDA._ By the end of the day, all ten friends headed to the club for a little fun. Mai and Mikoto danced closely to each other for a few songs before they headed back for a little making out while the others could let loose. Snickering, Mikoto spiked their drinks while they're out dancing, Mai couldn't belief what her girlfriend had just done but she had to agree that the others need to be a bit more affectionate with their lovers/girlfriend.

_That's sweet, but I hope you didn't put too much that they won't be able to attend out wedding,_ Mai quirked her brow at Mikoto as they walked hand-in-hand out of the club. _Its two days away, plenty of time for them to get their act together after getting down and dirty tonight. _Mikoto laughed as she opened the door for Mai to get in. _I just hope your dad didn't know that I've been making love to his daughter all these years._

It was an agreement that the two would not be having sex before marriage that Mikoto had to agree to for Tokiha Shinji to let her have his daughter's hand in marriage. He have his reason, as Mikoto is an international snowboarder and a singer, he worried that the girl would only slept with his daughter and then jumped ship afterward. But what he didn't know was that his daughter had forced her star stud girlfriend to make love to her whenever they spent time together, Mikoto was more than happy to oblige though at first she was hesitant as not wanted to have Mai's father found out about it. But after a little PDA with Mai, all logic flew out the window as primal instinct invade making Mai her woman before they're even engaged. Mai's mother on the other hand doesn't care if they had sex before or after marriage, the sooner they did the sooner she'll have grandkids. Her son unfornately married to a career driven woman that doesn't want kid(s) until they're in the 40s, so she's rooting for her daughter to get pregnant as soon as possible with Mikoto.

They're the first couple of their circle of friends to wed, following by Haruka and Yukino, Nao and Shino, Chie and Aoi, and finally Shizuru and Natsuki. Natsuki was having commitment issue, because she feared that once they're married things would quickly become boring in the bedroom. Though Shizuru's threaten to breakup got the biker to stopped worry about stupid things and took the leap of her life, now she's pregnant with their first child with the help of science: bio-genome (taking DNA from both parents to start the process and then put the developing embryo back into the one that will be carrying the child, this could be done regardless of gender).

Mikoto retired right after her marriage to Mai, the couple soon welcomed the birth of their twin daughters they named: Miki and Mia. After five years out of the limelight, Mikoto returned as a director and her very first movie debut her directing skill garnered quite a few awards. Mai on the other hand become a stay-at-home mom from the first sign that she's pregnant through the use of bio-genome. Even with two kids, the two still shown a lot of PDAs toward each other.

_A/N: a little fun, and tamed. I always imagined that Natsuki would be the type that's afraid of commitment, fearing that Shizuru will stop loving her once they're married (insecure) because Shizuru loved her long before she love Shizuru. Well, enjoy~_


End file.
